My Best Friend
by Swag Giraffe
Summary: He saved my life, sort of. A TobitakaxReader One-shot. I couldn't find like any stories for him, so I wrote him one! Written in First-Person. Enjoy! :D


**Konichiwa, mina!**

**This is a little one-shot that I've been working on for a bit,** **I hope you like it. Tobitaka is one of my favorite characters, and he gets next to no love, so, I had to write a story for him!**

**[Edit] I always forget this... Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven, that honor goes to Level-5. I don't own you, either. You, me, I, however you wanna say it. :D**

**Enjoy! :D**

I was walking home from school that Tuesday afternoon. Everything was totally normal, and I took a deep breath, savoring the warm spring air. It was still mid-March, but the weather decided to be pleasant a bit early. Humming a little bit to myself, I didn't notice the person crossing the not very busy street, his goal obviously me.

I jumped, startled, as a rough looking teenager suddenly stepped in front of me. He grinned oddly and said, "ooh, look what we have here. You're a real cutie, aren't you?" I took a step back, frightened by the look in his eyes. "Um, you're in my way…"

He laughed harshly, causing me to shrink back farther. "Oh, I'm sorry doll. Allow me to step aside." He moved sideways and I gasped in horror. A group of about five malicious looking boys stood there, arms crossed. Surrounding me, they were perfectly silent.

The first boy, who was obviously the ringleader, chuckled menacingly. "Why don't you come hang out with us for a while, dearie?" I shuddered, clutching my Raimon book bag tightly, as if hoping it would protect me. "Oh, I-I don't think so. I-I have plans." I countered lamely. The boy put on an expression of mock understanding as he said sarcastically, "oh, I'm terribly sorry. But, I'm afraid your appointments are gonna have to wait a while."

He took another step toward me, and I did the only thing I could think of in my moment of panic: scream. Muttering an expletive under his breath that made me flinch, he put a hand over my mouth and grabbed my shoulder with his free hand. Squirming violently, I tried to get out of his grip, but to no avail.

His next comment was interrupted by a quiet, yet deep and strangely gentle voice. "Let her go." The guy let out another colorful word, making me want to tell him off. "It's Tobi the Kicker!" One of the boys shouted, sounding quite panicked.

The voice chuckled deeply, replying sarcastically, "Thank you for the wonderful introduction, Ikeda." The guy beside Ikeda smacked him upside the head as his face turned red from shame. The deep voice spoke again, but the first guy was in my way, so I couldn't see it's owner. "I mean it, Noburu."

Noburu, the guy who still had his hand over my mouth, (hasn't he ever heard of soap and water?), chuckled and released me, cracking his knuckles. "Challenge accepted, Tobi." I gasped and covered my eyes as he lunged forward, and a fight ensued. I didn't see any of it, not being fond of violence, and plus I was kind of terrified. Lots of yells, shuffles and nasty cracking sounds slammed into my ears, and I whimpered, curling into an even smaller ball on the pavement.

After a few minutes, I heard Noburu's voice. "Ugh, whatever! You'll pay for this, Tobitaka!" And then footsteps sounded away from the sidewalk. I heard a figure approach me, and slowly moved one of my fingers to create a slat of vision. What I saw made my eyes widen.

A tall boy stood over me, looking very intimidating. His purple hair was styled very oddly, was it… a moose? No, a bird, that must be it! He had dark lines etched around his eyes, which were black as night. He knelt in front of me and offered me a hand. "Are you alright?" His was the voice from earlier. Tobi the Kicker. I nodded and placed my slim hand into his rough one, and he pulled me up.

I smiled shyly at him. "Thank you for saving me…" He smirked and shrugged. "You're welcome, I guess. I just had a score to settle with Noburu, you know, gang stuff and all that." I nodded, not quite believing the kind stranger. "Uh-huh. Sure." He rolled his eyes and introduced himself. "I'm Tobitaka Seiya. And you are?" I smiled and responded, "(l/n) (f/n)!"

He smiled a tiny bit and said, "well, (l/n)-san, I should walk you home. Now that I helped you get away from them, they're likely to come after you again." I nodded and strolled on down the sidewalk, making him jog a little to catch back up with me. "So, Tobitaka-san, you're a gang leader?" The strong youth nodded, hands in his pockets. "Yeah."

I glanced over at him. He didn't seem eager to start a conversation. "Do you do anything else?" I asked. He shrugged and pulled something out of his pocket. "Sometimes." The object, which I could see now, was a yellow comb, and he ran it through his hair, as if it wasn't already perfect. I giggled quietly, and, thankfully, he didn't hear me.

Stopping abruptly, I announced, "here we are!" I opened the little gate in the white picket fence, and turned to Tobitaka, smiling gratefully. "Arigato, Tobitaka-san. For everything." He nodded and spoke, preventing me from going into my house just yet. "Say, (l/n)-san, You may want an escort to and from school everyday from now on. Noburu's lot will feel resentful, and may come after you again."

I fidgeted, "well, I don't have anyone. None of my friends live anywhere near here, and I don't have any siblings…" He sighed, "oh bother. Well, I don't live too far from here, I suppose I could walk you…" I squealed. "Really?! Arigato, Tobitaka-san!" He shuffled his feet, looking embarrassed. "Y-Yeah, whatever. This is only because I can't let them win." I giggled. Tobitaka and I would get along just fine.

* * *

I hurried along the sidewalk, alone for the first time in nearly a year. Hibiki-kantaku, the coach for the soccer club of which I was a manager, had called me, and asked me to come to Raimon. And now, of course, I was late.

I frantically tugged my (h/l) (h/c) hair into a ponytail, so it wouldn't get too tangled as I ran. It felt weird not to have my best friend walking beside me, but I shrugged it off. I was in too much of a hurry to call and ask him to come with me, and besides, other than walking me too and from school, I hadn't seen him much. I know he quit the whole gang-and-violence thing, so he must have found a new hobby.

Pulling open the door to the clubroom, I paused to take a breather. I had just run the whole way. "Konichiwa, (f/n)-san!" Aki, one of my fellow managers, greeted me cheerfully. I slowed my panting breathing and straightened. "Konichiwa, Aki."

She giggled and gestured for me to come in farther. "Come on, a bunch of people were called! I wonder what Hibiki-kantaku needs to tell all of us." I shrugged as my gaze swept over the room, taking in the people I didn't really know. There was a guy with red hair talking to another guy with a green ponytail, and some kid with black spiky hair that looked like he wanted to throw up was standing near the entrance.

Endou, the brown-haired captain of the Raimon team, nudged Kidou in the ribs as he looked into a corner of the room. "Ne, Kidou, do you know him?" The guy with dreadlocks tied into a ponytail shook his head. "No, I haven't, Endou. But he hasn't really been talking to anybody. He doesn't seem very friendly…" I moved beside them so that I could get a better look at who they were talking about and gasped.

There he was, arms crossed as he leaned against the wall, not exactly emanating cordiality. "Seiya-kun!" I ran forward and threw my arms around him, squeezing him into a hug. He hugged me back, and I could hear the smile in his voice, "(f/n)-chan! What are you doing here?" I stepped back and put my hands on my hips. "Well, I'm a manager, dummy! You know that! What are _you_ doing here?" He shifted slightly and pulled that comb from his pocket, as always. "Hibiki-san asked me to come."

A thought struck me, and I gasped. "Did you start soccer, Seiya-kun? Is _that_ why I hardly ever see you anymore?!" He grinned sheepishly. "U-Um, yes?" I let out an exasperated sigh. "Seiya! Why didn't you tell me?" His explanation was interrupted by Gouenji, clearing his throat. "And this is…?"

I flushed sheepishly and moved to stand beside Seiya, nudging him. "Introduce yourself," I whispered. He rolled his eyes, "I'm not a social reject you know." He then turned his attention back to the other people in the room and resumed his usual cool, quiet manner. "Tobitaka Seiya," he said simply. I sighed. That was about as good as they were going to get. We were interrupted by Hibiki-kantaku, who entered and explained why we were all there. It was the selection match for Inazuma Japan, the Japanese representatives in the Football Frontier International. I grinned over at my best friend as he combed his funny-looking (don't ever tell him I said that!) hair. He could play for Japan? All of a sudden, my job as manager just became much better.

* * *

I jumped up and down beside the bench, squealing happily. "They won! They won! We beat Fire Dragon!" Haruna jumped and cheered with me as Aki watched, amused, and Fuyuka watched, slightly scared. "This is so amazing!" As the team headed off the field, I ran up to them. "Congratulations, mina!" They all cheered with me, and I glanced at Seiya.

He was combing his hair _again_, and I smiled, my stomach flipping. I never would have thought, but lately I've developed feelings for by best friend. I would never, _ever_ tell him how I felt. That I liked- no, loved him. I just didn't want to ruin our friendship. If he rejected me, then I don't think we'd ever converse as easily as always. It would crush me. So, I bit my lips and kept silent as I saw Fuyuka hand him a towel and he dabbed at the sweat on his face.

The violet hair that usually hung free out of his style clung to his neck, drenched. He had played hard. Shaking my head to clear it, I handed Kazemaru a water bottle. He smiled at me, his aquamarine ponytail drooping slightly after so much exercise. "Arigato, (f/n)-san!" I smiled and nodded as I went to fetch another water bottle. Looking around to see who needed it, I saw Seiya sitting alone, brooding thoughtfully.

I snuck up behind him and put the ice-cold container against his neck. "Ahh!" He whirled around and I jumped back, grinning like a cheshire cat. "Hee hee! I got you good, huh?" He rubbed his neck ruefully and chuckled. "Y-Yeah, whatever, (f/n)-chan." I extended my hand, the water bottle still cradled in it, and said, "you look thirsty." His eyes softened and he took the bottle gratefully. "Arigato, (f/n)-chan."

I smiled hugely, trying to cover up my pounding heart and fervently hoping he didn't see me blush. "Anytime, Seiya-kun!" And with that, I skipped quickly away. Grabbing the nearest clean towel, I handed it to Fudou. He nodded to thank me, and I kept busying myself with a manager's tasks. _Don't look at him, don't look at him. _It took all of my willpower not to stare at Seiya. I couldn't give in. We were best friends. And, if I have anything to do with it, we always will be.

* * *

"Mind if I sit here?" I looked up to see Seiya smiling gently down at me. "Sure," I responded immediately, and he settled in the seat beside me. I shifted, stomach churning as the plane took off. We were leaving for Liocott Island for the FFI. We'd passed the prelims, and now to conquer the world! I was so excited.

Seiya and I sat in companionable silence, just relaxing and listening to the other voices on the plane. It seemed everyone else was pretty hyped up, too. "Say, (f-f/n)-chan…" I turned my head to look at Seiya as he spoke, his face a little pinker than usual. Really? Was he blushing? "Hai?"

He tried to look nonchalant as he asked, "do you have a boyfriend?' I was shocked. That topic had never come up in our conversations before. I felt my face heat up as I stuttered, "N-No, I don't…" He let out a sigh, and I thought he sounded relieved. But why would he be? "Oh, I see. Do you, eto, have anyone that you, you know, like?" My blush deepened to scarlet as I joked, "why? You like me or somethin'?"

I realized what I had said mere seconds after blurting it, and I would've really been okay with dying right then and there. He pulled his comb, seemingly out of thin air, and reached up to smooth his hair. My eyes widened, how did he get away with that? About halfway there, he sighed and dropped his hand into his lap, where it lay limply. "Eto, no." My heart sank into my ballet flats and promptly got crushed. As stupid as I was to say it, I'd secretly hoped he did. But this was okay, we could still be friends.

My frantic thoughts were interrupted by a feeling on my forehead. After the initial shock, I realized it was Seiya kissing my forehead! When he sat back, he seemed satisfied that he held my attention, and said, "actually, (f/n)-chan, I love you." I gasped and just stared at him in disbelief. He waved a hand in front of my face, knowing how short my attention span was. My gaze flickered back to his face, the face that had slightly scared me the first time I saw it, but now just made me happy, oh, so happy.

He smiled, an action that not many people were blessed with seeing, and asked, "(f/n)-chan. Would you be my girlfriend?" I squealed and hugged him as best as I could, since, you know, we were in separate seats on an airplane. I could feel his tensed muscles relax as he murmured, "is that a yes?" I giggled and nodded, too overcome with joy to speak. Yes, we are still best friends. Even better than before, perhaps. And nothing can _ever_ change that.

**Well, did you like it? I hope so. :D Please drop a review on your way out! :)**

**~Swaggy-chan**


End file.
